


bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（四）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（四）

小赞:耶啵，我替你把外套拿出来啦。明天要降温了。  
耶啵:哦。  
小赞:耶啵你穿不穿秋裤？  
耶啵:不穿。  
小赞:不穿会冷的，膝盖不能受冻。你要是不穿秋裤，要不我给你买对护膝？  
耶啵:降温以后你可以穿tucci了。秀一下你老公光辉时刻给你买的礼物。  
小赞:...哦...

某日小赞在上班，耶啵送了赞比去小托班回到家，心血来潮想收拾一下家里。  
从哪开始收呢？啵迷惑。要不先把昨天洗的衣服收起来吧。  
耶啵把干净的衣服收进屋，打开衣橱一件件的挂好。发现小赞挂着tucci的衣架空着。  
也没见他穿啊？啵迷惑。  
小赞下班，耶啵拉着他问。  
耶啵:我送你的tucci呢？  
小赞:呃呃呃在橱里啊...  
耶啵:没有。我找过了。  
小赞:你找我衣服干嘛啊？  
耶啵:衣服呢？  
小赞:...你别问了...  
耶啵:怎么了？  
耶啵:是不是扔了？你还在生我气？  
小赞:没有啊你别乱想...  
小赞:我挂咸鱼卖了...  
小赞:入冬了，我怕赞比又要住院...去年就花了很多钱...

耶啵很难得的安静了两天。上班的时候安安静静认认真真，下班了也不和小赞胡闹。一有空就拿着手机看个不停。  
小赞有点紧张。因为自己卖了唯一的礼物，耶啵生气了？可也是形势所逼，总不能紧急关头再向大哥开口借钱吧。  
但是毕竟卖了他送自己的礼物，而且只卖了3000块，还是自己理亏。小赞想，今天给耶啵做饭吧，好好哄一下。  
小赞下班接了赞比，骑着自行车去买菜，回到家热火朝天的开始忙。一桌菜忙好，去便利店叫耶啵吃饭，却被店员告知耶啵早退，不知去处。  
！！！小赞慌了，王耶啵又离家出走？？  
打开手机，电话不接信息不回。小赞联系了大哥，大哥隔着手机一脸迷茫:王耶啵出息了？都会离家出走了？  
小赞不知所措的回到家，看着赞比发呆。  
王耶啵是不是不要我们了？小赞问赞比，他是不是觉得这样过的太苦了？他回家了吗？他还会回来吗？  
想着想着，泪眼朦胧。  
王耶啵开门，眼前的一幕让整个啵又很迷惑。  
老婆为嘛子抱着儿子哭？今天这么多好吃的？这个鸡是土鸡还是洋鸡？排骨用的朝天椒？？  
mmp，王耶啵想，一闻就得辣死我。  
小赞抽泣着回头:你回来了？  
耶啵:哭什么？  
小赞:555  
小赞:你怎么出这么多汗？  
王耶啵穿着短袖，背后潮湿一片，面庞上还带着汗珠。  
耶啵:md累死老子了，快给老子盛碗汤。  
小赞屁颠颠的伺候耶啵吃饭。耶啵说，他和啵妈闹翻以后，几家电商平台请他去直播卖货。但是那时正逢小赞出走，啵生迷惑的时期，王耶啵一听到卖货头就大，二话不说全部拒绝。最近感到了家里经济压力有点大，今天去一家电商试了下直播，销量尚可，准备从事老本行。  
小赞:什么货？  
耶啵:家用运动器材。我照着教练的指导做动作就行，还能锻炼身体。  
小赞:累吗？  
耶啵:男人不怕累。  
耶啵:老公赚到钱，老婆孩子笑开颜。


End file.
